


Part ofthe Attraction (Part 1)

by Paragons_Lust



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drama, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragons_Lust/pseuds/Paragons_Lust





	Part ofthe Attraction (Part 1)

As the phone rang, he slowly raised himself from his simple bedding. Jeremy glanced around his dank apartment, then looked down towards his alarm clock. Jeremy checked the time, nine thirty PM like always. Jeremy sighed, knowing he had another wonder filled night at Freddy Fazbear pizzeria.

He lifted the nearby phone to his ear, "Hello? Hello? Jeremy?" the voiced asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to ask. Not like anyone else lives here." Jeremy replied.

"Oh... right. You're still coming in tonight for your shift, right Jere?"

"Yeah." Jeremy replied, "Not like I have anything else to do with myself."

"You sure? You sound kind of sick. I could cover for you if you want... "

Jeremy sighed, "I just woke up, I'm fine Scott. Thanks for asking." Jeremy smiled. Scott was one of the few people Jeremy spoke to, now that his son was gone and his wife had left him.

"See you in a few," Jeremy said after a moment of silence. Jeremy hung up, then began to ready himself for his shift.

Since he was standing in his under wear, getting dressed wouldn't be a bad idea. He dressed in blue jeans, blue and purple sneakers, and a gray T-shirt. He rolled up his overly long jeans at the ankles, and his T-shirt was a little more than form fitting.

His next objective was getting food, preferably something he wouldn't have to cook. He chose cold pizza, thankfully it wasn't the cheese on cardboard crap they served at his place of work.

Judging by the cold food that filled his fridge, the lack of plates and utensils, and the over-all crapiness of his apartment one would never know he was a thirty-year old man, and a once happy husband and father.

He sat down on his couch, flipped the television on to a random program and began to eat. Just like he did every night. Captain baseball bat boy was the program, just like the one he his son used to watch. As he finished his meal, the show went on to commercial, a very familiar commercial.

"Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, where fun comes alive" it said, making Jeremy sigh. "Funs not the only thing that comes alive" he muttered as he rose.

He tossed the empty pizza box onto his couch, then headed towards the door. Before exiting his flat, he retrieved the one thing his uniform was missing. A dark purple zip-up jacket embroidered with his name over the breast, and the company logo on the back.

He pulled the jacket onto his persons, then grabbed the messenger bag he left by the door. He threw it over his shoulder, then left to his car. He drove for a good thirty minutes before he laid eyes on the Pizzeria, and once he was there, he couldn't wait for the night to be over.

He exited his small, rusted white car only for his eyes to lock onto the decorated billboard. More ad usage for the famous Freddy Fazbear, just showing the company's money they had made, disregarding the children that had been killed in one of their previous restaurants.

He sighed as he thought of the things the animatronics had in store for him tonight. He walked closer to the door, only to see a familiar face on the other side.

"Hey, good to see you." greeted Scott. Jeremy nodded, considering this happened most nights.

"Hey Scott," he returned, "Closing up again?"

"Heh, yeah" answered Scott, following Jeremy as he entered to his office. Jeremy and Scott waited in the party room, talking before they went onto their duties like always. 

"Uhm, hey Jeremy?" said Scott, making the night guard turn around. Jeremy just raised an eyebrow, not caring for anymore dialogue.

"I could cover for you tonight, if you want Jere. I know it can be hard, ever since... you know" said Scott. 

Jeremy sighed, then said. "I've got it, Scott." 

"I only got here a few hours ago, I could still cover it." continued Scott with a smile.

Jeremy soon replaced his mopey expression with a forced smile. "Go home, Scott. This is all I've got." 

Scott nodded and smiled in return then left out of the building. Jeremy then raked his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes as he watched Scott leave. He already had bags under his eyes and scrunge on his face, but he could still find a way to make it through the night.

As he glanced over to kids cove, he once more saw something he found all too relatable. "The Mangle" they called it, the one the children pulled apart everyday. Jeremy was the one who always tried to put it back together, because deep down he knew there was something more to the animatronics. Not to mention he knew how it felt to be torn apart everyday by the ones around him.

Ever since that night four years prior, they had been different, almost human. The way they watched, how Foxy always seemed sad, Chica moving things around, Freddy staring into the cameras. The ads didn't lie when they said the things came alive at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

But now he was in the office, and his job was at hand. He took a seat at his desk, straightened his papers, and retrieved his flash light. Like always he cranked the music box first, considering he had no wish to see the Puppet.

He switched to kids cove to check on his favorite, who had already taken to the ceiling. Mangle was one of the few who remained active anymore, Jeremy had worked the night shift for years and the animatronics had just gradually become bored with him. A few of them would begin to wander, but only rarely did any try to get into office. It was almost like they considered him one of them, another part of the attraction, just a machine that went through the same motions. 

Balloon boy always seemed to visit, and Foxy and Bonnie watched him from the end of the hall, and other than that only Mangle consistently made it into the office. Of course there was the time Jeremy began to drift off, only to wake to Freddy being a foot away from his face. That being said, he learned not to drift off.

Jeremy lowered the monitor to see a pair of glowing red eyes at the end of the hall, making him draw his flash light. None the less, it was Bonnie. A thought occurred to Jeremy that made him crack a smile.

"You were always my sons favorite, Bon." Jeremy said. He often times wondered what it would be like if they spoke to him. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely if they did. 

Jeremy glanced back over to the bulky computer monitor. He then typed the keys to wind the music box. He then glanced up to see the hall was just flat black, no red eyes. With a quick glance around the office, he realized he was alone.

As he flipped through camera he noticed many of the animatronics had left there respective locations. Not including the Puppet, who was happily waiting in his box. He switched over to the stage, only to see the toy animatronics in place. Although he did spot something moving across the ceiling.

"Hello?" spoke a nearby, young voice. Jeremy glanced around once more, even flipped on the light towards the hall, but he found nothing. He then went back to the monitor, wound the music box, then went to watch the back room.

There they were, seeming almost sad. Foxy sat slumped against the wall, and Bonnie next to him. Jeremy smiled, even though he wondered why the originals were so badly damaged.

"I" muttered a nearby, gargled robotic voice. Jeremy shot away from the camera, watching around the room. He flipped on his torch, but the hall was empty. The vents were empty, and the voice sure as hell wasn't Balloon Boy, but the only question was who it could be.

Jeremy watched the monitor, with everyone being accountable, until Jeremy happened to glance towards the door. Next to it, was a paper plate doll, one that resembled the original Bonnie. Jeremy flipped his flash light towards the hall, oddly enough it was still empty.

After a moment of realization, Jeremy looked towards the ceiling to see a golden eye looking down at him, almost like it would strike at any minute. Jeremy blinked for a mere second, only to see the Mangle swinging downwards at his face, jaws wide open. Fuck.


End file.
